moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Troopers 2 - Extras
This article contains details on the various background character deaths that occur in Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation. * After the opening narration/propaganda, we cut to a scene of a Federation soldier getting snapped in half by a Bug soldier. * Unit Bravo 6 are stood upon a large hummock surrounded by Bugs. One Bug attempts to get closer but is shot repeatedly. * Brick and Tor gun down another Bug that closes in on them. * In the background, someone screams that the Bugs have killed a soldier called Coy. * When Bravo 6 attempt to retreat, four soldiers hold the line against the Bugs, giving the others time to escape. Three Bugs are gunned down by the covering squad. * Two soldiers get blown away by a ferocious dust storm. * Kobe gets stabbed by an Arachnid, but his comrades come to his rescue and gun down his attacker. * Rake and Dill find Captain V.J. Dax locked up inside the outpost's furnace chamber. Dax admits to murdering the outpost commander, Col. Offer Hohlback, with his bare hands. * A massive swarm of Arachnids surrounds Hotel Delta 1-8-5 and they move in to attack. The situation becomes wholesale slaughter as countless Bugs are gunned down. * One trooper gets stabbed by an Arachnid and is thrown into the howling dust storm. The Bug that killed him is then shot to death. * A female trooper is pinned down by an Arachnid and reaches out for Dill's hand. Dill only manages to take the trooper's glove as she is dragged away and hacked to bits by the Bug. * Dax is released from the furnace chamber just in time to save Dill from a pursuing Bug. He raises his rifle to Dill, yells at him to get down, then shoots the Bug behind him. * Dax activates the outpost's perimeter defences which lob several incendiary canisters into the Bug swarm, blowing the remaining Bugs to smithereens. * Otter repairs a set of electrical pylons just as General Shepherd arrives at the outpost. When the General passes through, Otter activates the pylons and a massive electrical arc fries the Arachnid that was chasing the General. * Later on, the Bugs have regrouped around the outpost perimeter. One Bug cautiously approaches the electrified pylons as though hoping something different might happen, but is still electrocuted. * The Control Bug inside Peck fully matures and Griff throws it into a room with Brick and Otter. Brick squashes the Bug, but its offspring detach from their parent's tail and infect the two troopers. * After Rake decapitates Horton, the Bug inside of him emerges from his mouth. Rake disposes of the Bug by tossing it and Horton's head into a microwave. * Sahara kills Otter by shooting him, then the parasite controlling him bursts out of his skull and Sahara shoots it too. * Rake finds Dax locked up in the furnace again with a Control Bug. Before it can get into Dax's mouth, Dax shakes the Bug off of him and then Rake squashes it with the butt of her rifle. * After Rake kills herself, the Bug inside her emerges. Sahara uses her psychic ability to glean information from the Bug, discovering the Arachnids' plan to infiltrate the Federation. She then drops the Bug on the floor and crushes it underfoot. * An Arachnid Soldier gets inside the complex when Griff opens the door. Dax shoots the Bug and then the door mechanism. * Dax stays behind when a Federation dropship arrives to rescue Sahara. He undoubtedly dies when the Bugs overrun the base, but he takes a great many with him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Starship Troopers Category:Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation